Bubble Bobble HD
Bubble Bobble HD is an action platformer game developed by Gammasoft for the 3DS, PS Vita physically with a digital release for the Playstation 4, Xbox One and Wii U. Bubble Bobble HD is based on the Bubble Bobble franchise. It was released in turn 52. Gameplay The player controls either Bub or Bob, who blow bubbles which can trap enemies for 8 seconds. During these 8 seconds the player must pop the bubbles by either running into them or jumping up at them. If the player doesn't pop the balloon in the 8 seconds, the enemy is released from the bubble and is faster than before. When a bubble pops with an enemy inside, fruit drops, the fruit that drops depends on how fast the enemy was when they were trapped in the bubble. Each fruit gives points: *Apple - 500 points *Banana - 1000 points *Watermelon - 2000 points *Drumstick - 5000 points *Cake - 8000 points *Feast - 10000 points The game contains a time limit of 120 seconds for each level. The enemies get faster either by getting released from a bubble, as the time limit runs out or by other enemies dying (The last enemy on screen will be as fast as he can go). Players progress levels once all the enemies are killed. Touching enemies or getting hit by their projectiles will make the player lose a life. Players can float on top of their own balloons, which will become necessary as the levels progress and get harder with more enemies and less platforms. The game has three difficulties, Easy, Medium and Hard. Easy gives the player 8 lives and unlimited continues. Medium gives the player 3 lives and unlimited continues. Hard gives the player 3 lives and no continues. Endings The game contains 5 endings, a lot like the original Bubble Bobble. *If the game is played in single player, the player only can save his own girlfriend and not his brothers. *If the game is played in two player mode, the players will be able to save both of their girlfriends. *If the game is played in three player mode, the player will be will be able to free not just their girlfriends, but all the other prisoners. *In the four player mode, the player will be able to save all the prisoners. *If the player/players complete each level in 30 seconds or less each. The prisoners inside Baron Von Blubba prison will be characters from Gammasoft's other games. Game Modes The game allows two person multiplayer on the Vita and 3DS through Near field communication. It is the base normal game except with two players. That results in twice the enemies. This obviously requires two copies of the game and two consoles. On the PS4, Xbone and Wii U there is 4 players local multiplayer. This means that there are four times as many enemies on the screen at once. The number of people playing multiplayer will result in different game endings. It will also be easy to pick up a controller and start playing whenever you want. Story Two bothers, Bubby and Bobby and their girlfriends have been kidnapped by the evil Baron Von Blubba. He turned the brother into bubble breathing dragons (Bub and Bob) and kept their girlfriends. The player then has to finish 256 levels to save their girlfriend. On level 256 you finally face the final boss, once you kill the boss the game ends. Soundtrack The music is catchy and addictive. The tune getting faster on each level as time runs out. The game will use this cover of Bubble Bobbles theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hrszw7V0ilc If the player enters the Konami code on the menu screen, it will play this cover of Bubble Bobble on the menu screen - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLVxvQ3a2n8 Reception Bubble Bobble HD was met with a positive critical reception. Reviewers noted that the gameplay, while aged, is very fun and addicting. Criticism was drawn at the odd story, but for an updated game it fared well with a modern audience. It currently holds a 4.5/5 on Amazon and a 78/100 on Metacritic. IGN "I never thought I'd see a Bubble Bobble HD, but here we are. Gammasoft have released it. So there are bubble breathing dragons trying to retrieve their girlfriends. It's such an odd concept, but the game works well. Trapping enemies in bubbles, then racing to pop them is a load of fun. You've got 120 seconds to tackle each level, so time is everything. Multiplayer adds a friend, but also double the enemies for an even bigger challenge. A grand total of 256 levels means Bubble Bobble HD is a fun, content packed game. The price isn't bad, and it is quite fun. I recommend checking it out." Overall Score: 8/10 Category:Games